


Sun Speckled Roses

by HelloHumanBeings



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, bye bye, die along, flowers and shit, haha jk just read the description, hanahaki, its gonna be sad im not telling who dies until u read, theres gonna be some language haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/pseuds/HelloHumanBeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan.  Dan and Phil.  The two had best friends for years.  Phil had always hidden his feelings for Dan under his emotions for everyone close to him.  When knowledge of the Hanahaki Disease spreads through the English nation, it seemed the so called plague began spreading even faster.  When Phil began coughing up the petals of both pink roses and sunflowers, he knew everything was ending in pretty pinks and bright yellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Speckled Roses

an: eyyy it's phan niiice

 

"Hello internet!" Dan said to the camera, waving his hand just a bit. Phil was next door in his room, setting up to record a video of his own. He smiled a bit to himself, before continuing his setup. He heard the faint noise of his friend through his amazingly thin wall, talking to the camera for a few minutes before he would hear the click saying he had either stopped recording all together or he had paused the recording. Phil let out a small sigh, pushing his black hair over past his eyes some more. He had always admired Dan, in both a childish and loving way. It was almost difficult living with him, mainly because he didn't know if he'd slip up somehow and show how much he really cared for the brown haired male. Fixing his light blue blazer, he cleared his throat before pressing the record button on his camera.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, striking blue eyes staring into the camera. He could hear Dan muttering to himself just barely through the wall, but didn't comment about it. He merely talked about what had been going on recently. After a while he heard Dan start talking again, and let out a little relief laugh. He ended the video on a positive note, like always, and stopped recording. He transferred the video to his laptop and began editing. After a while he got hungry, and slipped out of his room, sneaking to the kitchen and stealing a box of Shreddies and sneaking it back to his room with him, only to be found by Dan.

"C'mon Phil! Put back the Shreddies!" Dan protested, only leading Phil to laugh and run in the other direction.  
"If you want your precious Shreddies you have to come and get them on your own!" He called, finding a hiding spot behind the couch under the terrifying mask.  
"Phiiil! Quit taking the cereal and hiding with it! I need something to eat in the morning!" The brunet called as he searched for his friend who, had already begun shoving the cereal in his mouth like a child.

"Never!" Phil yelled back through a mouthful of cereal. Dan found him quickly after that, and snatched the box of cereal. Grabbing a magazine and rolling it up, he gave Phil a tap on the head. Phil stuck his tongue out, despite laughing. The rest of the day went like normal, Dan singing Evanescence in the shower, Phil taking yet more cereal and then taking a shower of his own. They didn't ever act much different. Though, while getting out of his shower, Phil felt something ticking his lungs and coughed into his fist, shocked to find an assortment of both rose petals and sunflower petals.

He dumped them into the trashcan, hiding them underneath some tissues. His mouth tasted sickly sweet, and his tongue felt as if he had some sort of powder on it. Touching it with a finger, he pulled it away to find yellow substance on it. Pollen. What else could it be? He grabbed his water bottle, cleverly labeled with a poorly drawn lion, took a drink of it to rinse out his mouth, and spit the murky yellow water into the sink, watching as it ran into the drain. He brushed his hair, patted his face dry and got dressed again.

He finished editing his video for that day, and uploaded it to his channel, before spending the rest of his time watching other things. Dan made supper, which was surprisingly well cooked. Phil found that every-time he was near the brown haired, brown eyed male, his chest fluttered and his lungs threatened to make him cough up more of the vibrant petals. This surely wouldn't be easily hidden from Dan. He managed to swallow them every time they rose to his throat, which, he found, was growing more and more difficult as they came in bigger doses.

When he was done eating he searched the symptoms and his first diagnosis was cancer. Thanks Google. After adding in more things to describe what was going on, Google dropped the cancer act and two words stared up at him. Hanahaki Byou. He clicked on it, having to translate the entire page to english. Thanks Japan. He mumbled the words as he skimmed through the page. "One sided love..." He muttered, before looking at the wall. Dan was probably sitting on his bed, watching some other YouTuber with his fairy lights on behind him. He was probably being the cutest little shit and Phil could just see it. He grabbed a trash can just in time, this time vomiting the petals. Eugh that didn't feel good at all. He spit some remaining petals into the can as well before resting his forehead against the cool metal. He sighed, putting it down before searching flower meanings. The pink rose, the more prominent flower showed admiration and appreciation, what he showed Dan the most, while the sunflower represented adoration, yet another thing he showed Dan.

Clicking back to the Wikia on hanahaki, he read further in. "If not treated, the patient could die... heh, figures." He muttered, letting out a low, humorless chuckle. He would die if he didn't get these flowers removed, but as he read even deeper he choked on his spit. His feelings for Dan would leave with the flowers. He couldn't let that happen. All the time they spent together wouldn't ever be the same if he got the deadly flowers removed.


End file.
